The House the Mystery and the Party
by OchaxGaby
Summary: Title says it all. theGazette and a bit of others in the last few paragraphs. err... more of like horror with humor.


**Happy Birthday Aoi-San! Omedetou Tanjoubi Shiroyama Yuu! my Favourite member of the GazettE... And this is my first GazettE fanfiction... so Sixthguns please excuse the OOC - Ocha**

The Plan the House and the Party

It was a normal day for the gazette members. They went to work like usual, the only thing different is that they were preparing something secret for one of their guitarist Aoi A.k.A Shiroyama Yuu. The four members decided to plan them at Ruki's house.

" How about we play a prank on him?" Reita suggested

The rest of the members who were there nodded their head in agreement. They all knew Aoi is scared of ghosts even now.

" What kind of prank are we doing?" Ruki questioned

" We can bring him to somewhere with a threat letter."  
Uruha suggested

Kai raised his hand  
"An abandoned place or an old hotel would be good."

"Let's start voting."  
Ruki brought two baskets, one for kai's idea, one for uruha's idea.

All of them vote for an abandoned place. So now the place had been decided what to do next and that is to search for the place that is not too big or too small so that the prank would work. Without waiting any further they started walking to the place that Uruha was talking about.

What they saw was a forest that is covered with fog. They can't see what's beyond the rows of trees. Even though it is morning the sunlight can't pass through this forest. Just like any other forest there is a sound of small animals up in the trees searching for food.

Even though the fog feels weird in a forest that is full of animal sounds the four gazette members decided to keep walking. At the end of the forest they found a cobbled stone path that leaded to a house. Most parts of the house covered by dead and dried leaves from the trees surrounding it.

Without hesitation they followed behind Uruha to the house that stands at the end of the cobbled stone road. The place was exactly like what they expected it ; not too small or too big it had a modern but ancient touch on it. The windows and walls are covered with wild plants and vines growing close to it.

The four of them started going inside to that place to check on the interior and what could they have done to make this place a perfect place to prank Aoi.

The first thing they wanted to do is to make sound effects of course. What did they find? An old piano covered with dust and webs. Ruki pressed the piano key for trial only and the sound give a creepy feeling as it vibrated on that floor.

After that to save time they decided to split to the 1st floor and the 2nd floor of this old-looking house. The 1st floor team: Ruki and Reita the 2nd floor team: Uruha and Kai. The 1st floor team found an odd-looking door. The door had holes in it from the look of it, it is not an accident but done on purpose. Reita decided to open it. There's only a hanger with nothing on it.

"we can put a fake skeleton in here." Ruki said, Reita nodded in agreement. The 1st floor team also found a dining room with a gothic design. On top of the floor there's a chandelier hanging. The color that dominated the room is black, purple and red.

The dining room could be turned into some vampire movie like setting; with weird food and blood like drink being served on the table. A sound effect will definitely not be needed. Putting a black cat in this room is enough. And someone must pretend to be the vampire under the dim light at night.

The 2nd floor found an old bed room with white translucent curtain. The bed was purple and on top of the pillow there's the writing TRY TO SLEEP HERE FOR TODAY. There's a mirror in the room and a fireplace. Like most parts of this place it is covered with dust and spider webs. There's a bedside table in here as well.

They decided to check out the other rooms. There is one door with the writing ENTER YOUR LUCK ENDS IN HERE in gold color. The two of them decided not to check out on that door.

- NEXT DAY -

Now it's 19 Jan already. At 9 am the four members started setting up the place like how they planned. The skeleton's being hanged behind the door. The mirror on the second floor is covered with a poster that was cut to fit the shape of the oval mirror. All of the doors are being blocked with wooden planks and screws.

Only one door is left the door that was on the second floor the door to the mysterious room. The four members don't even know if something weird or really unexpected is going to happen inside that room. There might even be diary of someone who was long dead or murdered in that abandoned place.

After around four or five hours the preparation is ready so the four members went back to their own houses. The plan will start when they and of course Aoi went to that place.

-At 9 P.M-

Ruki convinced Aoi that the place that they are going is a bit mysterious but worth it. The members said that someone wants them to investigate something in this place. The client said that this place had a magic guitar than can only be played by few people. One of the easiest ways to attract people is by making them curious right?

Ruki stopped the car in front of the forest that the four members saw in the morning. It's still foggy so this meant that this forest will always be foggy.

"Will there be any ghost for real?" Aoi turned to face his fellow band members

Kai pushed Aoi forward towards the cobbled stone path  
"relax there is nothing to worry."

Then they continued the walked to the mysterious house that the four members have chosen.

Aoi looked up to the sky above them. The sky was dark and plain there's no moon or stars only the black clouds as far as the eye can see. Seeing the sky is normal, Aoi stopped looking above and looked at the house that they had been telling him. The house gave him a bad feeling and creeps him out because it seems that the house has been abandoned for a long time.

Aoi looked around at his member's eye to see if they're actually hiding something. But there's nothing suspicious. But there's only will in their eyes. So he continued walking to the inside of the house.

As soon as he enter the room was dark and there's no light at all.. The room was quiet the only he could hear is his heart thumping.

" Ruki-kun? Uruha-kun? Reita-kun? Kai-kun?"  
Aoi called for them

None of them answered only the sound of someone playing the piano could be heard. Slowly the sound of thepiano could be heard clearly and there's a light on top of the person who was playing it. That person's face was very pale and when he looked at the legs there was nothing.

Aoi thought that this is just a dream so he started rubbing his eyes and opened them again. That mysterious pianist is still there it was not a dream!. The whole thing is real. Aoi started sweating without him realizing it. The mysterious pianist turned his head around and… it didn't have a face! The mysterious pianist reached out his hand.

Due to shock Aoi tried to search for the stairs to the second floor but only found a mysterious door. Thinking that it's a room he could hide in, he opened them only to find a skeleton hanging. Not caring about the direction he started running again and this time he found the stairs.

Scared of what might happen next he stepped slowly on the stairs. But it was a big mistake the red carpet on the stairs started rolling up as if it was catching him. He managed to ran faster than he thought he could, at the end he managed to out-run the carpet.

After reaching the second floor he tried to catch his breath first while his right hand is holding the handle of the stairs and his left hand was on his heart. He heard noise not far from his place….

That sound is the sound of someone with a heavy thing on his leg. Nervous and tired Aoi decided to stop and wait for the figure to appear. It's just a shadow with an axe and a metal ball chained to it's leg. There's no face or anything that could be seen like a human feature. Only an armor trying to get close to him.

Without doing anything else Aoi ran to search for a room to hide in or rest for now. He managed to find a room with a bed, mirror and bedside table. As soon as he's inside he closed the door tightly and sit down on the cold floor of the room. After quite a while Aoi decided to peek on the outside there was nothing suspicious or sound. He closed the door again.

It was a tiring run after all Aoi decided to go to the bed. He laid down on the bed while facing up. And Then suddenly From above there's a girl with long hair wearing a white dress waving her hand at him and she doesn't have legs!. Aoi covered his face as well with the blanket quickly while sweating inside the blanket.

While he was sleeping the 4 members were gathering outside…

" Let's change the poster in the mirror."  
Uruha told kai

"No. if he wakes up we're dead and the plan will fail." Kai replied

"The cake and the party celebration?" Reita wondered

" Reita bring them to the top most floor." Uruha gave the cake to reita

"What will be the next setting?"  
Kai asked

Ruki thought for a while and said  
" How to wake up Aoi if he's asleep."

Uruha smiled  
" throw some fireworks up to the sky since it's really dark."

-Back to the room-

Aoi was sleeping when he heard that there are people having conversations in that room. A few people are laughing loudly. Aoi decided to just open the blanket and opened his eyes a bit. Unknowingly he slept again.

It was around 11:30 when he heard some loud noises from this place. So he woke up and checked the mirror but what's on the mirror is unexpected someone else is inside it and waving at him. Due to being scared of it he ran outside the room where Uruha was waiting for him with a torch light.

Aoi trembled  
"Are you really Uruha-kun?

Uruha laughed really hard  
"Of course I'm! do you think I'm a ghost?"

Aoi was still panicking and quickly answeres  
"There's a lot of weird stuff in here. So you might be one."

Uruha chuckled while leading Aoi to the last floor of the place.

To his surprise there was nothing in there. Then suddenly Kai came with a birthday cake, Ruki and Reita followed behind while holding the firework birthday cake was a medium size with strawberry surrounding it and in the middle there's his face. Then all of them was smiling at each other and soon Reita started to launch more fireworks with Ruki. Kai walked closer to Aoi and the fireworks stopped. The four members was singing happy birthday to Aoi. From somewhere hidden Happy Birthday to you by YUI was playing loud enough to be heard.

As soon as the song was over Aoi blew the candles. When he was about to blow the last one kai blew it before Aoi could, while laughing. After that the cake was put on the table that has been prepared. The fireworks were being played again filling the empty black sky with bright fireworks and some smoke of course.

And then the firework finished. Aoi started asking the four other members of the GazettE what they had done to prepare the place. the four of them started explaining things starting from the darkness inside the place. The members were gone to a place behind the staircase where there is a room big enough to put everything they need. The secret of the mysterious pianist is that the bottom part of the chair is covered with black cloth to cover up the leg, it was revealed that kai was the mysterious pianist and he also had a music player under the cloth, he was also wearing a white mask (slender kai~).

The carpet that could move up was Reita from a hidden place was pulling the rope that was painted black so it could be like chasing after Aoi. The Shadow is Uruha in a knight costume. The only thing that was put on the mirror is a poster that was shape oval. The ghost look alike is being hold by Ruki and it went down because there is an open space. That's all

Aoi thought again.. There was one more thing "How about the people in the mirror waving and the sound of laughing people in the bedroom?" the rest of the members looked at each other and none of them nodded which means it was not part of the plan!.

- 12. 45 P.M-

The cake was cut into equal pieces. Which means... time to dig in!. Aoi hesitated because of the 2 weird things happening in the bedroom. Other than that the night was good and memorable. As soon as everything is done they decided to went home as quickly as possible.

First is to take out everything that they used in decorating this place to make it good enough for pranks. Second is fit them all it boxes third carrying them to the outside part of the weird house. Fourth put them in Ruki's car. Last back home!

But, as Ruki started the engine.. He saw a ghost waving at him, he blinked his eyes and turned pale.. Was this because he's the next member to have a birthday? He shrugged and stepped on the engine wanting to get out of the place as quickly as possible.

THE END  
But wait!

Behind the bushes, was the sound of silent laughter and suddenly..  
"WHOO! That was AWESOME! We literally scared the shiz out of Ruki! Haha! And did you see how Aoi got really confused on how someone could be waving across the mirror?!"  
Miyavi laughed really loud that it echoed through the forest, out of the bushes also came gackt and the artist who are part of the Halloween Junky Orchestra.

"So you were eavesdropping at their conversation?"  
Gackt asked  
"Haha! I was hiding in that room! The one that they didn't want to open! Ahahaaaa... Let's head back home~"

Now its really the end~

**Mind to spend a little time to write review? Comment, Suggestion Critics...  
**

**And... for those who have twitter don't forget to vote for him in Shorty Awards!  
**


End file.
